Beyonder (Bio)
The Beyonder was from a separate omniverse which was beyond all known reality,space, and time which was called the "Beyond Realm" in which he existed as everything and everything was him it was said this Multiverse was bigger than the Marvel Omniverse stating it would be a drop in the sea in comparison. The entity was entirely unaware of the existence of the Marvel Multiverse, several years ago, the atomic accident that transformed laboratory worker Owen Reece into the Near-Omnipotent Molecule Man had opened an inter-dimensional "pinhole" between the Beyond Realm and the Marvel multiverse in which Earth exists. Through this small gap the Beyonder observed the Earth for a number of years. The Beyonder was for the first time was fascinated, since he himself was his entire Multiverse, but each denizen of Earth was but a single entity that was part of the greater whole that was the multiverse. Hence, each sentient being on Earth, in the Beyonder's point of view was "Incomplete" and strove to remedy its incompleteness. Hence, the Beyonder believed, the driving force of the minds of all sentient beings was the concept of desire in other words, wanting to have or become something one is not. Indeed, now that the Beyonder realized that he himself was not all that existed, he saw himself thought he was incomplete and that he had his own desire. To investigate this new concept this nature of desire, the Beyonder undertook his own experiment which was by Various adventurers based on Earth, most of them possessing superhuman powers, including the Hulk,Spider-Man, and members of the Avengers,Fantastic Four, and X-Men, went to New York City's Central Park to investigate an enormous circular construct which had materialized in the park's Sheep Meadow. Entering the construct, the adventurers and the unknown ship were teleported to an area of outer space near a galaxy far from Earth's. The Beyonder Similarly collected a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man,Doctor Doom,Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress,Kang, the Lizard,the Molecule Man,Ultron,the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the Planet-devourer Galactus, found themselves inside another unknown ship in the same area of space. Aboard the constructs the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force beyond comprehension, except for a single sun. Then, before their very eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that sun. Moments later a rift opened in space, from which a blinding light poured, and all passengers on both ships heard a voice that told them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" and for a brief moment The passengers on the ships were in shock to hear even one villain said they know he was serious about his words and the cosmic being known as Galactus tried to approach and absorb this infinite energy that would end his hunger with Doctor Doom coming in behind but to everyone own surprise Galactus was stated to be Swatted like a fly and after this they were then sent down to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "Secret War" among themselves and most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised.Secret Wars No.1 In the course of the "Secret War" Doctor Doom used unknown technological from Galactus ship which was a means to steal the Beyonder's unlimited power and absorb it Doom would inter the realm of which a portal opened as Doom entered the concept of death doesn't exist and so Beyonder decided to dissect and probe Doctor Doom body and as his chest plate lifted up from his torso into himself this fear of death was displayed as Will power by Doctor Doom which was a force which was used upon by the Beyonder himself but was also the way that Doom obtained the power. But apparently weakened to strike back against Doom, the Beyonder secretly took possession of the body of Klaw, who had been resurrected on Battleworld after his seeming destruction by the Dazzler. The Beyonder took control of Klaw's subconscious mind and thus motivated him to encourage Doom's fears of his superhuman opponents in the "Secret Wars" The Beyonder also had Klaw persuade Doom to grant him some of his power. Then later when Doom was struggling to control his power while in battle with Captain America the surge of self-doubt and fear caused Doctor Doom , the Beyonder left Klaw's body and reclaimed his power. The Beyonder then vanished with Klaw and Doctor Doom, and the participants in the "secret war" returned to the places from which they had come with full memory of the events.Secret Wars No.12 Months later, the Beyonder arrived on Earth to continue his study of humanity and of desire but as he enters he causes a major event which left Owen Reece and his Girlfriend Marsha Rosenberg scared meanwhile in Muir, Scotland within the home of Moira Mactaggert's it was Professor Xavier a moment he tried to inform all those even sending the New Mutants to the united states to be with the X-Men and Magneto. With this Moira had warned them that if this was truly the Beyonder that Professor Xavier told her about then she would fear for all of us but Professor X managed to contact Captain America while he was on his way from London's heathrow Airport to New York's JFK. He visits Own Reece and his lover having a chat with Owen and since he had never possessed a true form of his own before, but now he wanted to create for himself a physical form that resembled a composite of the bodies of various participants in the "Secret War" in order that he could walk among humanity and fulfill his desire for experience in this world. Next he gave himself a body identical to that of the Molecule Man To study the effects of enabling someone to fulfill his fantasies, the Beyonder transformed television writer Stewart Cadwall into the armored Thundersword. Cadwall ran amok in his new identity this caught the attention of the heroes who were on their way after pinpointing the location of the Beyonder, and was opposed and defeated by various heroes from both X-Men and Avengers. Subsequently after his conflict with the X-Men he was invisible following Captain America, picking that copying the physical form so the Beyonder went from a Infinite Dimensional to Three Dimensional form, but found it difficult to understand the counsel about the nature of life that he received from some of them and other human beings. Upon finding a clothing store when he wanted to know answers from the owner about eating and clothes and he recommended he asked a family or friend with his Beyonder uses his beyond human senses to sort out for a being knows which was Spider-Man also known as Peter Parker. With this he senses he teleported to his location with Peter Spidey-senses going off at this point the Peter has no idea this being was the Beyonder but as went up to him while in the elevator and asked him what is the purpose of clothing and at first Peter shrugged it off while he was in the elevator until Beyonder teleported again this time this made Peter question himself. About this man being a mere Looney and this made him put on the costume waiting to scare this person and using the senses about him coming around the corner his spidey senses stopped when Beyonder went invisible and had Spider-Man questioning himself about this unknown man being a hallucination and headed home after this conflict. Seconds later Peter thinks to himself about this event about saying people don't vanish and that only the Invisible Girl does and as he sneaked home for the Muppets the Beyonder follows and reads the mind of Peter about about the reason of his hunger was hallucinating with this small conversation Peter finally realized it was the Beyonder and momentously taught him how to Poop but not before helping him about find someone smarter like. Reed Richards with this the Beyonder teleports to Reed invisible only to those around him as they speak as reed talked on and was about to explain the Universe to him it was Beyonder who interrupted and seek out another while teleporting else where but with this Reed explains to his wife that communication with such a being with Unimaginable Godlike power is important and later he goes back to the same clothing store and teleported the suit onto himself and a unknown homeless Woman. Would help him fit this suit and as Beyonder followed this woman he gets into a conflict with Thugs only causing usual damage to his physical from and he teleported to the Heroes for Hire Inc seeking for the heroes he wanted and he used used his Godlike senses to look within the distant past to find out about Luke Cage also known as Power Man and Daniel Rand known as Iron Fist and. He Plunked them from a prior point in the time stream with Luke getting upset and trying to hit him but was overpowered with a single punch and even Iron fist tried a attack but the Beyonder had teleported out the way. And listening to the words of Power Man about leaving he does so out the window as a unknown force holds them and released them but it was Luke who went. After him out the broken window failing and falling as Beyonder reverted to energy form to just intercept this it was Luke again trying to harm this unknown man but Iron Fist who stopped his comrade and explained to the Beyonder about a small person of the universe with Power Man explaining it was money that explained everything as Peter showed up the Beyonder touched and turned the Heroes for hires building into Gold which was horror for Peter,Luke, and Daniel. Secret Wars II No.1 Beyonder would be asleep due to his physical form experiencing all new wonders but the sleep was short lived as a Police Officer rudely awaken him from his slumber and as the officer asked for a I.D or a place where he lived the Beyonder opened a small portal into the Beyond Realm with a single glance the officer couldn't comprehend he was scared and so with this he would walk around more on the streets. He later meets a Prostitute which offered him sex at a hotel but not before having money and the Beyonder being so to this human interaction he created a gold bar in his hand and this scared her thinking it was a trick and so the Beyonder teleports to a hotel and had gotten a room for himself only to find more conflict as the prostitute named Toots told her Boss Chulos and they confronted him. Explaining to Beyonder that his name was Vinnie and he asked about his history and with this he explained everything about the secret wars and the underworld figure named Vinnie now seeks to make use of the Beyonder's superhuman powers by acting as his guide to the world. Under Vinnie's influence the Beyonder sought wealth, pleasure, and power over others The Beyonder then had further altered his physical appearance, giving himself black, curly hair but he maintained the form he now had for most of the rest of his existence on Earth he even encountered Toots who stated she loved him after he went off on his own and as of later he goes off to the kingpin which used molecule manipulation to bend Kingpin to his will and the next day he had the world under his Will other then Owen Reece who had his own Molecules. The Beyonder finally parted company with Vinnie, and used his powers to take complete control of every mind, and, in fact, every atom of matter on Earth. But the Beyonder found himself fully unsatisfied and realized he took no pleasure in having every being serve him if they were compelled to do so as if they were robots so the Beyonder released everyone and everything on Earth from his control, and also wiped out everyone's memories of his conquest of Earth, although he allowed some people to retain a vague reminiscence of it.Secret Wars II No.3 The Beyonder would find and observe Matt Murdock around the city invisible even helping him out with Court files and everything else all on the free will of himself and once reading the mind of Matt about his desire to have his vision back it was the Beyonder who gave it to him as a short prize but Daredevil regretting this so he called out to the Beyonder to take back his Cure after having a short brief date with Glorianna after. Witnessing so much but wanted to take it all back and calling off the date when Matt had a case but when the Beyonder appears, Matt tells him that he is not going to take the case and to make him blind again. The Beyonder had informed Matt that he will allow him to keep his vision as a gift but he was Unmoved, Murdock warns the Beyonder that if he doesn't take back his gift, he will sue him. But Beyonder sees that there is no way to talk Matt into keeping the gift of sight that he so desires for, the Beyonder revokes his gift of and leaves. At that time, Foggy had given up on taking the case for that was filed by the Beyonder, finding the legal argument to purchase the entire planet Earth a impossible act through the legal system which ends this adventure for the Beyonder. Daredevil Vol.1 No.223 The Beyonder continued to sought new experiences which he did with the concept of love and so he started to experiment with humans most notable woman. While on his journey to the Andromeda Galaxy to locate the Avengers, but as he found them it cost them dearly as he was responsible for the escape of their foe Nebula. To study the effects of the desire for revenge, the Beyonder transformed Thor's enemy, the Dark Elf Algrim from Asgard into the powerful menace Kurse. He also saved Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, known as Talisman, from entrapment in an other-dimensional universe. Later on the Beyonder sought to make Alison Blaire also known as her super-heroine persona as Dazzler, his lover, and even went so far as to bestow half of his infinite power upon her so that they would be equals. However, she was not in love with him as it wasnt real and it was proven that she was not infact his equal, and the now dwelling in despair Beyonder, as she died the power he given her drew back and with his god-like power, He made her forget about him and the very thing that happened and so he departed from her.Secret Wars II No.4 Now the Beyonder's had started to change and started to get more annoyed and so He has found out the concept he so sought to fully understand "desire" was nothing more than a nuisance, and wondered whether he should continue to study it or just return to his omniverse known only as the Beyond-Realm, it is here where he would feel completeness and so he displayed his power within it and started to create entire planets,people,objects and other such things from nothingness and even had some various versions of Alison blare which got him upset and with his Omniscience he couldn't forget about what he had experience and returned to earth. Where He briefly had a young mutant called Boom-Boom as his companion, but knew he terrified her when he threatened to destroy the entire multiverse on a whim. She and in fear she had alerted the Avengers as to his threat, and they in turn informed other Heroes about what they just heard. Secret Wars II No.5 Upon further realization that he could not simply return to the Beyond-Realm and forget that he had ever experienced desire, the Beyonder remained on Earth but fell into a depression. After many drinking and after many events prior he sought the aid of The sorcerer supreme Doctor Strange and after their short meeting Stephan Strange had advised him to find a purpose in existence, and from that moment the Beyonder decided to become a champion of life just like Strange himself. He acted as what earth humans has dubbed a "super hero" both on Earth and on other various planets within Earth-616, but he had long sensed that this is still not his true role and purpose in the multiverse, especially after Captain America and Mister Fantastic had shared their honest fears that humanity would become overly dependent on the Beyonder to solve their problems for them be it something that shouldn't be or not. Encouraged by his attendant , a journalist named Dave, the Beyonder overcame his own doubts. He then made a plan which would have Omniverse catastrophe and so even after the cosmic beings of the multiverse held a meeting with the one-who-is-beyond he did not care and using a great portion of his power he had literally obliterated Death itself from all creation, thus earning the wrath of Mephisto, a "satanic" entity who is a ruler of an other-dimensional realm of the dead and he tried to send them demons to attack the now "falsely" weakened beyonder even still was useless as he slapped them back to the hellish dimension and so uatu the watcher had went to Owen Reece known as The Molecule Man to help with this chaotic event and so it was Molecule Man who had convinced the Beyonder that existence was meaningless without death, and so the Beyonder brought Death back into existence by using his power to kill the reporter Dave, who willingly sacrificed his life to be the new embodiment of Death and thus returning everything to die.Secret Wars II No.6 The Beyonder went to a South Seas island to contemplate after the recent events of killing death itself and losing a friend. While there the evil being known as Mephisto tried to kill the beyonder by using an army of superhuman criminals to stall him to use the Beyondersbane which had the combined power of Eternity the embodiment of the universe itself added with apparently the Beyonder own power, but he was saved by the Thing. Inspired by the Thing's own heroism, the Beyonder decided that he will be the one to inspire others in turn to find their true role in life. But, again, the Beyonder used his powers to control the minds of others to do so.Secret Wars II No.7 After this a mutant named Puma had failed to kill him when a apparent cosmic legend told that he was the one who could slay the one from beyond, he became convinced that he was wasting his time in trying to enlighten others just as Puma was convinced that he could have killed the-one-from-beyond.The Spectacular Spider-Man No.111 In a fit of furious emotions, the Beyonder now believed that he had no role in the unicerseat all, and decided that he would be happier if he destroyed but no utterly erase the Multiverse along with the cosmic beings so that he would be alone once more. It was displayed that His powers were feared by even by the most powerful gods themselves. He slaughtered most of the New Mutants New Mutants No.30and did battle with the Avengers and Rachel Summers under her mothers alias as the Phoenix. And in a last dish effort all of the many known earth heroes had joined in a super hero force to stop the Beyonder once and for all and in the end it was all but a failed attempt as none of them were successful.Secret Wars II No.8 Meanwhile in an underground sanctum sanctum deep beneath the Colorado, Rocky Mountains created by the supreme embodiment of another creation the Beyonder decided that perhaps he could find the contentment he sought by becoming a mortal being. So The Beyonder created a un-named machine necessarily to bring this ultimate desire he had sought to achieve so he had first tested it by resurrecting the New Mutants that he had erased from all existence earlier. He then turned it on himself thus becoming a mortal being with no superhuman powers. But forgetting about the cosmic forces the villain Mephisto had confronted him for the third time after watching his machine surprisingly work. The Beyonder quickly reclaimed his omnipotent power and gained back his absolute immortality, and decided that, in order to protect himself from his enemies, he would use the machine to transform himself into a mortal being—but one who still retained his full power and compared it to the Near-Omnipotent Molecule Man who wields vast power in a human body. Owen Reece and the assembled heroes then attacked the Beyonder in his sanctum, but he defeated them all without any effort and even thought to be the one to stop the Beyonder even molecule man tried against him but failed as he couldnt compete with a being with unlimited power. Ultimately, the Beyonder entered the machine and was transformed by it into a mortal infant which then had the Beyonder's omnipotent power into this newly created form. The machine was then to rapidly age his infant form into an adult and release him. Believing that he must take what seemed to him the only chance he might have to save the omniverse from being destroyed by the Beyonder eventually, the Molecule Man had attacked the machine, which in turn will kill the infant within it. The machine's destruction had unleashed the Beyonder's omnipotence, which the Molecule Man had guided back into the Beyond Realm . Hence the Beyonder's energy caused the creation of a new omniverse like the one he sought to erase. Secret Wars II No.9 Post-Recton: Cosmic Cube In the distant past, enigmatic Beyonders created pocket universes holding vast amounts of sentient energy, possibly as incubation units for their young. Some were later tapped into by various beings, including Skrulls and Humans, to create reality-warping Cosmic Cubes. The Beyonders also engineered an accident that created a pinhole to a universe containing a "Child unit" Beyonder, inundating scientist Owen Reece with some of its power,transforming him into the matter-manipulating Molecule Man. The Beyonders hoped Reece would help bring about the death of all life as a grand experiment, but the accident also caused the child Beyonder to become aware of life outside itself. To learn more, this Beyonder gathered numerous Earth Heroes and villains (Including Reece), plus the cosmic Galactus, on a makeshift Battleworld. Eventually the heroic side won, and Beyonder's pawns returned to Earth; mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier sensed his approach and gathered the secret Illuminati cabal of great minds, to turn back the potential threat. They found the still-childlike Beyonder playing out future events in space, trying to comprehend them, and he allowed them to believe he was just a mutated inhuman (possibly a scenario drawn from Illuminati member Black Bolt's mind). Playing along with their demands he not go to Earth, the Beyonder continued his voyage after they departed. Arriving on Earth, Beyonder located Reece living quietly near Denver, Colorado, having tired of his super villain past. Sporting a composite form imitating the incompleteness he now felt since discovering a universe outside his own. Reece and his girlfriend Volcana (Marsha Rosenberg, also a Battleworld Combatant), hoping to avoid further cosmic situations, urged Beyonder to seek answers in Los Angeles. Adopting Reece's appearance, he teleported to LA, where he encountered fantasy/television writer Stewart Cadwall. Professionally frustrated, Cadwall asked Beyonder for power, and Beyonder turned Cadwall into Thundersword, who promptly assaulted TV studios he left mistreated him. Alerted to Beyonder's presence on Earth by Xavier, the X-Men,New Mutants, Lila Cheney,Dazzler,Magneto and Captain America, arrived and mistook Thundersword for Beyonder, battling him. When telepathic X-Men member Rachel Summers felt the true Beyonder's presence observing nearby, he grabbed New Mutant Magik, inadvertently releasing her demonic Darkchilde persona and causing her to instinctively transport herself, her teammates and Dazzler to the Otherplace limbo realm. While Thundersword was defeated by the heroes, now joined by Iron Man (James Rhodes), Wolverine wounded Beyonder's new physical form. Taken by this new pain sensation, Beyonder decided simply observing others fulfilling their desires was not enough. He had to start personally experiencing events. Teleporting away, he left the heroes to clean up Thundersword's damage. After the New Mutants returned to Earth, he observed them and could not understand the emotions Dazzler stirred in him. After he visibly appeared, Summers tried to read Beyonder's mind, but found him too powerful to handle, and he departed. Observing Captain America, Beyonder was impressed and assumed a new physical form, duplicating Rogers, before leaving to observe various X-Men. Most intrigued by Rachel Summers energies, Beyonder did not understand how people possessing such power did not utilize it to gain their desires. Elsewhere, Thundersword again rampaged, but Iron Man defeated him. Beyonder soon located Battleworld participant Spider-Man (Peter Parker), who sent him to learn from Mr.Fantastic (Reed Richards). Finding him embroiled in a hate riot instigated by Psycho-Man's Hate-Monger construct, Beyonder was unable to gain the answers he sought and disappeared. An encounter with the homeless Elsie exposed him to the concept of money. Curious to learn more, he pulled Heroes for Hire duo Power Man (Luke Cage) and Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) from a different point in time to help him. Following a brief struggle, they helped him understand the concept of money, and Beyonder misguidedly transformed their multi-story building into solid gold as payment. He then returned the heroes to their proper time and departed, leaving the arriving Spider-Man to rescue people trapped inside the structurally weakened high rise. After encountering prostitute Toots, Beyonder was befriended by Toots' boss, gangster Vinnie Corbo. Corbo and Toots spent time educating Beyonder (Whim Corbo nicknamed "Frank") on Earth society by letting him experience it with their guided hands while using him to enhance Corbo's illicit businesses and perform other deeds such as curing Corbo's son's dyslexia. During this time, Beyonder's fascination with machines and gadgets emerged. As "Frank" learned the ways of the world and organized crime, Corbo sent him to find his own path, feeling there was nothing left to teach him. Beyonder continued his own criminal organization, even taking over the Kingpin (Wilson Frisk)'s empire, then took mental control of all humankind before taking control of Earth's very molecule. Still not content, Beyonder encountered vigilante Circuit Breaker (Josie Beller), who explained her hatred for robots, believing they were soulless automatons. When Beyonder saw a reflection of this in how Vinnie,Toots, and others acted under his rule, he realized his control over everything. Hoping to evoke the sense of selflessness that elicited gratitude from others instead of forcing it from them, Beyonder attempted to aid the Avengers against space pirate Nebula, but only angered the team by teleporting Nebula and her crew away. On Earth, he hired lawyer Matt Murdock (secretly Daredevil) in an effort to find a way to rule the world without force, but Murdock declined after Beyonder's retainer-the restoration of the blind Murdock's sight- Cause the lawyer to shirk his Daredevil duties. Explorting the Multiverse, Beyonder found the Hulk (Bruce Banner) trapped in the crossroads dimension and was was puzzled by the angry creature not seeking gratification to ease its misery. Believing he was helping Hulk, Beyonder aided his return to Earth, inadvertently causing a clash between the behemoth and Canadian super team Alpha Flight. Beyonder then revived the near-dead Dark Elf Algrim the Strong in a new, more powerful form as Kure, dispatching him to fulfill his desire for revenge against thunder god Thor Odinson.Seeking to understand the concept love, Beyonder courted Dazler, but her rejection inadvertently led to her death. Grieving, Beyonder destroyed an entire unidentified galaxy before resurrecting her. He kept trying to win her over, even diminishing his own power levels to be her equal, but she finally convinced him to stop. He then aided Rick jones, Brandy Clark and Cindy Adams - all three bearing mental scars from aiding in the Spaceknight Rom's war against alien Dire Wraiths by curing Jones cancer, sending Clark to Galador to be with Rom, and resurrecting Adams Wraith-killed parents. Soon after, the Avengers offered Beyonder membership mostly so they could keep him contained but he declined, believing he still had much to experience and understand on Earth. He soon met young runaway mutant Boom-Boom and took her to the X-Men to be with others like her, but the X-Men attacked and drove him away. Reconvening with Boom-Boom, he transported her to the extraterrestrial Worldcomplex, housing several cosmically powered Celestials. When they ignored him, Beyonder demanded they respond or he would destroy them and the entire universe. They attacked, but he easily defeated them before returning to Earth with Boom-Doom, who was increasingly frightening by his power and instability. Depressed by his various failures, Beyonder was lured by the frightened Boom-Boom into a surprise attack attack by numerous heroes. Their assault ineffective, the heroes let the dejected Beyonder walk away in hopes he would return home. Wrestling promoter Ethan Thurm found Beyonder drunk in a bar and signed him to his Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation, where fellow wrestler the Ben Grimm, resenting the problems Beyonder caused him during the Thing's time on Battleworld, beat his opponent nearly to death as Beyonder understood Thing's anger and did not fight back. Coming to his sense, Thing halted his assault and the bloodied Beyonder stretchered out of the arena. Healing himself and leaving UCWF, Beyonder returned to drunken bar life, spurred on further by his delving into the mystical Orb or Agamotto. Seeking help from Sorcerer Supreme Dr.Stephen Strange, Beyonder was shown that enlightenment came from sacrifice, and Beyonder reluctantly agreed to try this. Afterward, Beyonder comforted a devastated Human Torch after the hero learned a young fan died emulating him. Reinvigorated, Beyonder erected a massive headquarters for himself in Sparta, Illinois, drawing the attention of local reporter Dave Shooter, whom Beyonder hired as his public relations representative. As Beyonder traveled the world saving people, the all-seeing Uatu the Watcher contacted Reece, alerting him that the Watchers set aside their pact of non-interference to keep Beyonder from destroying the universe, but Reece refused to get involved. After the Beyonder and Dave decided to destroy the abstract entity Death, considering it the ultimate form of saving all life, the Hell-lord Mephisto, fearing his realm would atrophy without new souls, unsuccessfully attacked them with his demon hordes. Uatu then gathered numerous cosmic beings including the Living Tribunal, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Gardener (an Elder of the Universe), the Eternal Chronos, Eternity, the Celestial One-Above-All and others in an effort to reason with Beyonder. Secret Wars Official Guide To The Marvel Multiverse Handbook Personality Beyonder personality during the original creation was a entity looking to understand and to experience and as he learned he grew his own characteristics that formed his own individual distinctive character. Beyonder during his retcon was a man who was a child-like entity who was interested in everything or anything that was new to him as he had showed a deep interest with Doctor Strange having his own Molecules. Appearance Beyonder first appearance was him having no physical form or any form at all he was purely energy and could take any form he wanted be it physical or spiritual and able to take on anything he wants be it a object or a substance. Beyonder had taken on a white jumpsuit type outfit similar to his classic attire but upgraded and instead he had more of a shaggy type of the Jheri-curl and was a tall Caucasian man but having the power to shapeshift he can pretty much change his appearance anytime,anywhere and at any moment. Weaknesses Pre-Retcon Beyonder had no legit weaknesses even when Beyonder himself limited himself he was still able to overcome anything in his way be it a contradiction and paradox. Cosmic Cube Beyonder was notable to be a child-like entity with a minor God Complex which clouded his mind causing him to be openly influenced by others negative remarks which makes him ponder which gives him more means to being open for attacks or enough for someone to get away.Fantastic Four Annual No.23 And another major weakness was his cosmic cube nature of fulfilling desires of others even when they dont want it fulfilled. Should be also noted that he is easily angered which makes him lose control of his powers. Powers and Abilities Pre-retcon: *'Omnipotence:' Pre-Retcon Beyonder was basically infinite in power capable of doing anything with a thought. *'Omniscience:' Pre-Retcon Beyonder was shown to know things when he wanted to even when limiting himself he knew of events from past and future situations even still he knew of places,people, and other such things just by being in their presence. *'Omnipresence:' Pre-Retcon Beyonder was capable of being anywhere at anytime at any moment even calling his name will cause him to appear. Cosmic Cube: *'Omnipotential:' Cosmic Cube Beyonder being describe to be a man with infinite power and coming from a race that wields the same infinite power it is Beyonder who has shown to wield Reality Warping powers on a universe to multiverse scale,Matter manipulation,Universe embodiment,Shape-shifting,Size Manipulation,Time Manipulation,Magic Immunity,Power Mimicry,Universe Manipulation,Cosmic Energy Blasts,Transmutation,Teleportation and many more on experience that can only be measured to Multiverse threat levels. *'Near-Omniscience:' Cosmic Cube Beyonder knows almost everything within the Marvel omniverse and with his power to read minds and his cosmic awareness he is virtually impossible to fool. *'Near-Omnipresence:' Cosmic Cube Beyonder enabled with his Teleportation he is capable of traveling almost anywhere at anytime he pleases and this includes entering dimensions and other such locations but locations he doesnt know about which are restricted arent accessible to him. Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Male Category:Cosmic Being Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Canon Character Category:Comic Book Characters